Fork's Christmas
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: When Fork's has a high school christmas show, the cullen's show the true meaning of christmas! or hanukkah if your emmett! Please Review!


Haha i thought this would be a kinda funny story to write! The dreidel song and what Jasper replys with is from south park and i'm watching jeff dunham christmas is why i wrote it in. i dont know i can kinda see jasper and alice watching it! haha. SO please review if i should continue. im sorry if i offend anyone of the jewish faith. i thought emmett would be like this for sure!

* * *

Fork's High Winter Pageant

Alice and Rosalie walked into Biology class as Mr. Molina sat down.  
"Ok students, seeing as we took the final already we are going to get our acts together for the winter pageant. Yes all students must participate in some way, shape, or form" He said as Alice's eyes lit up and Rosalie looked annoyed.  
"I so saw what we're doing and you will like it" Alice said as the class got up and flitted to the door to meet up with Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Bella.  
"Ok so I think we have an idea for the girls" Rosalie said as Alice nodded smiling.  
"Oh god do I want to know" Bella asked as Edward kept his arm around her.  
"Well it's a surprise so we'll tell you when we get back" Alice said as she pointed her finger at Edward  
"No mind reading mister" She said as Emmett looked around with shifty eyes.  
"Hey I'm going to tell them I'm Jewish so I can sing the Dreidel song" Emmett said as Jasper rolled his eyes.  
"Are you serious Emmett" Jasper asked as Emmett began singing loudly.  
"I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, with dreidel I shall play, Oh, Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I made you out of clay, Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, with Dreidel I shall play." He kept singing loudly as the other students stared and Alice covered her ears.  
"Ok I have a better one, Here's a little dreidel, That's small and made of clay, But I'm not gonna play with it, 'Cause dreidel's fuckin' gay" Jasper sang as Emmett looked at him shocked.  
"Haha I love it Jazz" Alice said as Jasper put his arm around her.  
When they got back to the Cullen's house, Emmett had beat them and was asking Esme to make him clay for a dreidel.  
"Emmett you are not Jewish" Esme said as she rolled her eyes and Emmett looked like he was the only one who knew the truth.  
"The school doesn't know that" Emmett exclaimed as Esme shook her head.  
"Rose talk some sense into him" Esme asked as Edward stood next to her.  
"Exactly, please" Edward pleaded as he took Bella into the living room.  
"Emmett there is some play dough at Target, go get some" Esme said as Emmett ran to the keys for his jeep and left.  
"You shouldn't have said that, you know he is going to buy the 50 different colors and make Dreidel's out of all of it" Alice said as Esme rolled her eyes again.  
"I know, I'm just hoping the lines hold him up" Esme said as Alice dashed upstairs leaving Jasper down stairs looking at Esme weirdly.  
"I don't know, really I don't" Jasper said as Esme smiled and hugged him.

Later that Night.  
"Alice when is Emmett getting home" Rosalie asked as she heard Jasper's booming laugh.  
"He will be back with his play dough in 5 minutes, 3 minutes, and 12 seconds" Alice said as Rose groaned.  
"God guys shut up the terrifying terrorist is on" Jasper yelled as Alice laughed.  
"Silence….I kill you" Alice said in a high pitched voice.  
"Yes, you will wont you Alice" Jasper said as Alice laughed.  
"I will if you don't let me finish wrapping gifts" She said as Jasper picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

Emmett walked into the door and looked around.  
"Haha finally" He said as he laughed getting out his 50 pack of play dough in every color they made .  
"Oh, Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I made you out of clay, Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, with Dreidel I shall play" Emmett sang as he rolled out his play dough and looked at it awkwardly.  
"How do you make a dreidel" He asked out loud as he screamed.  
"Esme, help me" He yelled loudly as Carlisle came into the room.  
"What do you want Emmett" He asked as Emmett looked annoyed.  
"I can't sing my dreidel song anymore because I don't know how to make a dreidel" Carlisle laughed as Emmett looked at him.  
"Well here let me show you" Carlisle said as he showed Emmett step by step how to make a dreidel.  
"Finally Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I made you out of clay" Emmett sang as Rose yelled from the other room.  
"Why did you help him" She yelled as Emmett looked like a five year old with play dough.  
"Cause now he will probably be quiet for about an hour" Carlisle said as he rushed up stairs to Esme.  
"Great" She said as she turned the tv back on to lifetime and watched a movie.


End file.
